


Paris - Charades

by fhsa_archivist



Category: JAG, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sometimes you have to break the rules - again.





	Paris - Charades

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Note: This Alternate Universe exists on a plane where the events of the last year never happened. Gee, I really wish just writing it made it true. 

 

 

Sarah rubbed her hands along her uniform skirt. She was nervous. She knew she shouldn't do this; knew she should wait until after hours. It was one of the things that made the relationship work. There really was only one rule - never at work. It wasn't discussed, mentioned, alluded to, or even joked about. NO messages were passed; NO innuendo allowed. And it worked. For nearly a year Sarah MacKenzie, AJ Chegwidden, and Clayton Webb had enjoyed each other's bodies, minds, and souls - outside of JAG or, if the occasion ever arose, outside of the CIA. At Falls Church or Langley or any official TDY AJ was Admiral Chegwidden, SIR, and she was Colonel MacKenzie or occasionally Mac, though usually it was Colonel. AJ said it made it easier for him. Webb seemed to be better at fractionalizing his life. Except now. Now he needed her. Now he needed them both, if only for the long weekend before he disappeared again into whatever assignment that seemed to be consuming him. 

 

Clay's call came at 1133 hours. Neither she nor AJ had heard from him in nearly a month. He sounded so tired. "Hey," he whispered. 

 

"Where are you?" she murmured back. 

 

"On my way to Paris for some R&R." He sounded wistful. 

 

"How long?" 

 

"Just till Monday." 

 

"I'll be there." 

 

He sighed. "No. It's okay. I wanted to hear your voice. I just don't have time to get to DC. Besides, I'm exhausted." 

 

"I'll be there...and..." 

 

"Sweetheart, it's too risky." His yawn cut off the rest. 

 

"Clay." Even Rabb didn't cross her when she used that tone. 

 

"I'll be at..." It took three abortive tries before the yawning stopped long enough for him to get the address out. 

 

"Is it a CIA safe house?" she asked. 

 

"Nah. Just a place I found years ago; a place where I can hide and be left alone - I hope. At least until Monday afternoon when I...look, I have to go, Sarah. I just wanted to let you guys know I was okay." 

 

Even though they were nearly 4,000 miles apart, she felt his need. Whatever was going down he wouldn't talk about it but she knew she had to go to him. She also knew he needed AJ. But there wasn't time to wait until after hours to tell him how much Clay needed them. She chewed her lip, got on line and found the information she needed, 

writing several notes as she did. 

 

Dialing the phone, she was surprised to hear AJ answer instead of letting Tiner intercept the call. That boded well. "Sir. I need ten minutes." She kept her tone completely neutral and professional. 

 

"Now?" 

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

"Sure. It's slow today. Come on in, Colonel." 

 

AJ knew immediately that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was but he braced himself and waited. 

 

Mac felt the same rush she always felt when she allowed herself to consider the man before her as anything other than her CO. She cleared her throat and then studied her clasped hands resting on her lap. With more determination than she felt, she met his concerned gaze. "No. No games. I thought about trying to do this in code or just leaving this note. But he deserves better." 

 

"Ah." AJ nodded. The `RULE' had never been discussed but it was as engraved in stone as if it was the eleventh commandment. "Is he hurt?" He kept his tone as neutral as hers. 

 

"I don't think so. You know he won't say anything, but I'm going to him. I would like to think you would too, but that's up to you. It's the holiday weekend and I have a flight out of Dulles at 1700 hours. Since I'll be out of the country, you need to know where I'll be." She stood and placed the note on his desk. 

 

He looked at the paper and the trembling hand that held it. "I'll see you back here on Tuesday then?" He didn't meet her eyes. 

 

"Yes, sir," she whispered sorrowfully. She understood. It was too hard and too dangerous for him to fly off without preparation and planning. 

 

She rose without another word and walked to the door. Just as she turned the knob he said, "Paris is really beautiful this time of year, Mac." 

 

**** 

The flight was uneventful and she managed to sleep. It helped that they flew through the night, arriving in Paris at 0640 hours. Since she didn't expect to be wined and dined this weekend, she only packed a small carryon so she didn't have to do anything but go through customs. As she was leaving the terminal to find a taxi, she felt a nudge on her shoulder. When she turned around all she saw at first was a white placard with her name emblazoned on it. "What?" She wrinkled her brow and then glared at the smirking man holding the card. "Oh for God's sake! How the hell did you beat me?" 

 

"Sarah, Sarah. Darlin' you wound me. You didn't even notice when I left two hours before you did." AJ took her carryon in one hand and her elbow in the other and led her over to where a limo was waiting. "Come on. Let's go find our errant spy." 

 

She climbed in back of the limousine and after he settled in next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder and demanded. "Spill, AJ. How did you do it?" She ran her fingers over the soft casual shirt he wore. 

 

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Leaning forward he kissed her hair then picked up the phone and spoke to the driver. "You know how to get to the address I gave you?" 

 

She saw his eyes grow wide. Sitting up, she demanded, "What?" 

 

"Fine, driver. That's the address I have, I'm sure it's correct." 

 

"AJ?" 

 

"Nothing darlin'." He grinned. "Who would have thought Clayton Webb would have such interesting tastes in accommodations." 

 

"Where?" 

 

"Well, according to the driver, the address is in the middle of - shall we say - the alternate lifestyles part of town." 

 

Mac sat back against the seat. "Clay?" She sat there for a moment then reached for his arm. He slipped it over her shoulders pulling her to his chest. "Don't try and get out of it, mister. How did you get here and do we have to worry about it?" It was always one of the most daunting aspects of their assignations: How could all three of them be out of the country at the same time and not raise suspicions. It was less of a problem for Clay, but what she and AJ were doing could end their careers. 

 

AJ stroked her arm and nuzzled her hair. "You and Clay seem to forget I was quite good at Black Ops, Sarah. But for the unofficial record, Acting JAG Turner is under the impression that I am at a remote fishing shack in Canada. I flew out of Reagan to Toronto late yesterday afternoon, rented a car, drove a mile away and parked it in a friend's garage, changed out of my uniform and said friend drove me back to the airport where I boarded a flight to London. I hitched a ride to DeGaulle and landed thirty minutes before you did. Satisfied?" 

 

She caressed his chest, running her hands down his torso until she could cup his already burgeoning erection through his khaki slacks. Lifting her head she opened her lips to his. His tongue caressed hers as his hands roamed over her body. When they finally had to come up for air, she sighed and released him. "For now, AJ. But I won't be for long." 

 

"I just hope we are doing some good for him coming here." AJ murmured. He turned his head to watch the scenery. The water of the Seine seemed to sparkle in the early morning sunlight; the Eiffel Tower peeked out at them as the car sped past new and old buildings lining the streets. He wondered if Webb expected them or would resent the intrusion. However, when he had seen the look of determination on Sarah's face as she sat across from him in his office breaking The Rule there was no way he wasn't coming. 

 

The neighborhood they entered reminded AJ of Soho in New York and the Tenderloin in San Francisco. The only difference was the age. This part of Paris dated back to the 15th Century and some of the buildings looked it. They drove along a street that ran parallel to the river. This early, there were only a few people out walking along the trendy narrow streets. The internal phone bleated. AJ answered and then listened. "No, an excellent suggestion. Thank you, Max...No...thank Charlie for me, I'll let him know if we need a ride back Monday afternoon." 

 

 

"AH. Charlie to the rescue again, I see." Mac said. "One of these days I want to meet Mr. Rush." 

 

"Well you never know. That's the real reason I got here a little ahead of you. Charlie flew me over from London on his private jet. He's in Paris for the week and said he would love to meet you and Clay. I told him that I just didn't know. It depended on how Webb was doing." 

 

When the car pulled to the curb she looked up at the old warehouse. "Here?" 

 

"No, darlin'. Max suggests that if we want to continue with the subterfuge, we walk the last couple of blocks." 

 

He opened the door and the driver was there with their bags. The burly chauffeur pointed to the corner. "Two blocks down then turn toward the river. The address should be on the dock sign." AJ started to take out his wallet, but Max just shook his head. "Not necessary, sir. Mr. Rush pays me quite well." He got back into the car and rolled down the window. "I'll sit here and keep watch. If I see anyone following you I will honk three quick beeps." AJ nodded and thanked the man again. 

 

They walked hand in hand down the street. AJ carried his bag in one hand and her carryon flung over his shoulder. They passed a tiny little bistro already open, serving breakfast al fresco. Mac's stomach growled. "You know, I'm starving." 

 

"You want to stop?" 

 

"No. I want to get to him, but damn it, he better have food," she sighed piteously. 

 

AJ laughed and pulled her along. Several of the patrons watched the couple. AJ and Mac covertly eyed them back. Two women sat near the building oblivious to their surroundings, they only had eyes for each other, their hands were clasped together and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Two men were having a heated argument but AJ and Mac could tell from the way their fingers were etching patterns on each other's wrists they were having more fun than real dissension. 

 

They turned the corner and saw the river a little over a block away. There was a wide walkway in front of several barges moored there. 

 

"Oh my God," Mac breathed. "I didn't realize." They walked another block, AJ checking each small plaque on the piling next to the bow of the boat. 

 

"Here it is." AJ pointed to a smallish barge, not quite as fancy as some they had passed. He led her to the boarding plank but before he could help her aboard a whirlwind dashed in front of them. The small, evil looking old woman stared up at them. Pointing a finger at Mac, she screeched something unintelligible in French. AJ glared at her but before he could respond the hatch of the barge swung open and a sleep-tousled head poked out. The look of annoyance immediately replaced by pleased surprise. 

 

"Hello. You came together?" 

 

AJ couldn't remember a time when Webb looked quite so tired, almost defeated. "Hello. Yes, but it was a fluke. I hear you're in town for the weekend." He answered noncommittally. 

 

"Yeah." Webb smiled wanly and then said something in French. The old woman smiled sweetly and scurried away. "Sorry for the attack dog, but Gabrielle is better than a pit bull." He sighed and then stepped back. "Come on in." 

 

Once they were below deck, Webb, dressed only in pajama bottoms, closed the hatch and threw home the large deadbolt. He swept his hand around the large open area. The décor, though simple was homey and inviting, the color scheme eclectic. "Make yourselves at home. I was just making coffee." He started to turn away but Mac stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his passage. He stared into her eyes and she saw tears threatening to fall. Reining in his emotions, he took her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. The kiss was long and hard, almost bruising, but she held him tight until he finally broke the contact. "Sorry. I...don't...I haven't had much sleep in the past couple of weeks." 

 

"How bad is it, Clay?" AJ was standing just behind him. Instead of turning, Clay leaned back a little and accepted the strength that AJ at first didn't realize he was sharing. The three of them just stood there touching, getting reconnected. 

 

It was Mac who pulled away first. "Kitchen that way?" She jerked her head behind her.

 

"Yeah, I'll..." 

 

"You'll sit down. Make him AJ," she commanded before turning and making her way to the galley of the barge. 

 

AJ pulled the younger man until they were in front of a large comfortable sofa facing draped windows. "Nice place, interesting neighborhood," he said just before sitting down, dragging Clay down with him. 

 

Clay found himself gently, but firmly, trapped against AJ's body by the arm flung around his shoulders. "Talk to me, Clay. You know it will never go further. But from the looks of you, you won't make it if you're going back into battle on Monday." 

 

Clay thought to struggle but the light insistent embrace felt too good. He whispered, "It's a political kidnapping. The kidnappers are very high up in the government and in complete control. Lots of lives at stake, lots of money, very little sleep and even less control. We're pretty much at their mercy and they informed us that the discussions would continue Tuesday. I have no idea why but I had to get out of there." 

 

"Anything we can do to help?" AJ whispered. 

 

"You're here. That's more than I expected." 

 

AJ heard the voice crack and lifted the lowered chin until he could gaze into the tear- streaked face. "They jerkin' you around?" 

 

"No, AJ. Really, its just something to get through with hopefully as small a body count as possible." He sighed as AJ's thumb rubbed away the moisture on his stubbled-cheek. "I'm so glad you both came." He shuddered. "I trust you took the necessary precautions." 

 

In answer, AJ closed the gap between them. Lips compressed, tongues danced and the two men embraced. When they parted AJ grinned and whispered. "You figure this out yet?" 

 

Clay laughed as he remembered a happier time on an island far out in the Caribbean when he had asked AJ the same question. "Nope and I've stopped caring." He took a deep whiff and called out, "I thought you couldn't cook?" 

 

"It's toast, Webb," came the amused retort. "Hey, is this jam?" 

 

"Small jar, looks homemade?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Yeah, Gabrielle brought it and the bread by last night when I got in." Clay rested his head in the crook of AJ's arm and closed his eyes. "I found this place years ago. I needed a place to hide. Shit was going down and I didn't trust the people in the Company who were handling me. I didn't feel comfortable going to the safe house. Gabrielle and her lover own this and the barge in front. She and Honore have lived there for thirty years. They used to rent this one out to tourists back in the seventies, but now I guess a series of their friends have needed a place to crash so they just rent to friends - and usually won't take any money." 

 

"How did you find it?" Clay opened his eyes at Sarah's voice. She placed a large tray on the table in front of the couch before sitting next to him. She poured coffee from theglass carafe and handed each man a cup before pouring her own. She then picked up the plate holding six thick slices of toast and rested it in her lap. She fought to keep the smile from her lips but they twitched up. "What?" She grinned before passing the plate allowing AJ and Clay to each take a piece. 

 

"I'm surprised you shared at all." AJ snorted. "How many pieces did you have in the kitchen?" 

 

"One," she mumbled around the mouthful of homemade bread. "This is good stuff. Gabrielle, right?" 

 

"Yeah." Clay smiled. Now that he was between the two of them he felt better than he had in weeks. "She told me she came to domesticity late in life, but damn, I've never tasted better food. Two years ago she taught me her favorite recipes for bread and bouillabaisse. I'll fix the bouillabaisse tomorrow, if you want. We can go to the fresh air market - it's only a couple blocks from here." 

 

"Okay," Mac happily agreed. "Now, how did you find this place?" 

 

As they ate their toast and drank the rich dark coffee, Clay relaxed more and more and told them the story. "A partner I had years ago was gay. No big deal, he was in a long- term relationship back home - still is as far as I know. Anyway, it was never an issue on the job. Something we were working together went south and we felt we were out in the cold. Simon knew Gabrielle and brought us here. When I realized the neighborhood we were in I could have flailed him alive; I could be a real jerk back then." 

 

"Not you." Sarah deadpanned. 

 

"Thanks, darling." Webb replied seriously. "These are pretty small quarters and there is only so much gin rummy you can play. So, late at night we would take walks along the river and venture into some of the tamer clubs and bistros nearby. I've got to tell you this part of town is an eye opener. Everyone down here is pretty laid back and accepting. Of course, everyone figured he and I were together so no one hit on either one of us. I've been back a couple of times alone, just to recoup when I couldn't make it back home for some reason." He smiled and considered the simple, comfortable surroundings. "It's no tropical island, but I like it." 

 

AJ stood and stretched. "I assume it has a head?" 

 

"Yeah. Two of them actually. There's one small bedroom with it's own bath up front. The plumbing is nautical, but effective. I'm sorry the showers are utilitarian, only big enough for one. You two go ahead. I already showered." He rubbed his hand over his chin. "Hadn't got around to shaving though." 

 

Mac and AJ exchanged a silent look. Mac stood and reached out. "Come on, show me the other bathroom." 

 

"Well it's clean at least," she said. The room was definitely smaller than her apartment's bath. The shower stall was a square compartment. "Definitely no shower sex this weekend." 

 

"Go on. I'll leave you to it." Clay started to leave the small room but Mac pulled him back into a sweet kiss. "You said something about shaving. Let me get undressed and then you can come back in. You could stay but I would probably knock you out lifting my shirt over my head." 

 

"Oh I don't know. I could help, I suppose." Clay reached for her top and pulled it over her head. They both laughed when her right hand knocked him in the head on its way back to her side. "Well, maybe not. I'll just wait out here until I hear the water running." 

 

*** 

 

 

She pulled back the white plastic curtain and saw he was still shaving. Reaching out, she snagged the towel on the bar and started to dry off, all the time watching him watching her in the mirror. "You gonna be okay?" 

 

"Now I am," he whispered. He rinsed off his face and started to leave, but she stepped out onto the tile and reached for him. 

 

Hugging his back to her chest, she whispered back, "Like you wouldn't have done the same?" 

 

He raised her hand to his lips. "Like you wouldn't have said thanks?" He pulled her out into the bedroom to find AJ, wearing a pair of running shorts and nothing else, standing in the doorway looking at them. "Find everything okay?" 

 

"Yeah, reminds me cabins I had when I served on ships." He looked at the comfortable bed nearly filling the master stateroom. "This looks nice though." 

 

Clay grinned tiredly, "It'll do." He stepped away from Mac and grimaced. 

 

"What's wrong?" AJ demanded. 

 

"Nothing. Just a little stiff." 

 

"Lie down, Clay." Again, the two JAG officers exchanged a silent communication. They positioned their lover on his stomach in the middle of the bed and knelt on either side of him. Together they began a gentle massage, working the kinks from his muscles. "Damn it man, you have knots on knots," AJ growled. He got up from the bed and tugged on Clay's shoulders until the spy was lying across the bed. AJ stood by his head and motioned for Mac to stand on the other side at Clay's feet. Reaching down he began to work the muscles of Clay's neck. Mac smiled, picked up a foot and, using her fist kneaded her way up his leg. One of her secret vices was getting a full body massage at least once a month. She knew what made her feel good. She just hoped she remembered enough to do the same for Clay. 

 

Clay didn't know whether to groan or hum. AJ, his scent so close it was almost intoxicating, was soothing muscles that Webb had no idea even existed. The past month had been so nerve wracking and tense that early on the sit-up and push-up regiment that he forced himself to do while on assignments fell by the wayside. His meals had been erratic at best and the food high in carbs. He felt fat and out of shape. He was almost embarrassed to have Mac touch him but it felt so good. 

 

"When you get home, mister, we're running everyday." AJ advised him as he began to work on his lower back. Clay picked his head up off his crossed arms only to find the bulge in AJ's shorts inches from his lips. Stretching just a bit, Clay rubbed his nose in AJ's crotch. "Knock it off." AJ's snarl turned into a groan of satisfaction. "Please." 

 

Mac smirked as she began to work the muscles on Clay's thighs. "You know, this would work better if these sleep pants came off. Lift up." Before he could settle back on the bed, she reached up and ran her fingernail down Clay's erection. 

 

"Oh yeah. You guys definitely know how to give a good massage." Clay sighed as he settled back down to enjoy their ministrations. 

 

Sarah met AJ over Clay's back and the two exchanged a long wet kiss. Breaking apart they gazed down at their lover. "Well you better roll over, Webb. I'm sure there are muscles in front that need working." Sarah tried to keep the amusement out of her voice but she couldn't. At AJ's askance look, a fit of giggles overtook her and she collapsed next to Webb, her face inches from his. 

 

AJ sighed and stretched out on the other side, just in time to hear Webb begin to laugh softly into the comforter. By the time Clay's shoulders were shaking, AJ reached out to caress the heaving back. Sarah scooted closer still. "Clay?" 

 

He rolled over and grasped AJ's hand. Then he raised his arm until Sarah moved into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "I can't believe you guys are here. You can't know how much it means to me." 

 

Sarah arched up and kissed him on the lips. AJ's hand slowly caressed the soft skin until he reached the tip of Clay's cock already bobbing against his lower abdomen. Running his thumb across the head, moistening it with the first drop of precum, AJ whispered. "Tell us what you want, Clay." 

 

Clay sighed. "I want you both. I want to be inside Mac when you come inside me." 

 

"You sure you're up for that? You're not too tired?" 

 

Clay leaned over and captured AJ's lips in his. When he lay back down he said emphatically, "I hope I'm never too tired for that. Please, AJ." 

 

AJ nodded and pushed off the bed. "You two play a bit, I'll be right back." 

 

When Clay rolled over to reach for Sarah he found her standing at the side of the bed. "Hey?" 

 

"Get up, silly. Let's pull the comforter down before we ruin it." She beckoned him with her forefinger. He scrambled off the bed and helped her pull the bedding down to the floor. 

 

Kneeling on the bed, it was his turn to summon her. She met him in the middle and they embraced, thigh to thigh, mound to mound, their mouths opened and their tongues began the familiar mating. His hands ran up and down her back, tracing the crack in her ass, squeezing the firm globes until she groaned into his mouth. They fell to the pillows, face to face and he brought one finger to trace the curve of her cheek. "I do love you, Sarah MacKenzie." 

 

"I know, Clay," she sighed just before she nipped at the finger now tracing her lips. 

 

"I want you. I want to be deep inside you. I want to get lost in you and AJ." 

 

She ran her hand over his shoulder, down his chest and grasped his cock, already hard and ready for her. He smoothed the skin of her thigh before dipping between the apex of her legs and began exploring her sex, parting her labia; finding her clit. 

 

He rolled her to her back and began kissing her throat, licking the hollow of her shoulder. "So beautiful, Sarah. God, I've missed this. It's been too damn long." His lips found the puckered crown of her breast and he suckled and nibbled. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him in place. It took a moment for either of them to realize that AJ had joined them on the bed. 

 

He stretched out next to the couple and bent over to kiss Sarah, swallowing her moans of pleasure. His hand joined hers playing in Clay's hair until he pulled the younger man's lips away from Sarah's nipples. Leaning down, AJ engulfed her breast in his mouth. She arched off the bed, nearly throwing Clay off of her, but AJ held him steady. When she collapsed back onto the mattress, AJ pulled Clay's face to his and they too shared a kiss. 

 

Clay smiled out of the kiss and returned his primary attention to Sarah's body, running his hands over her belly, letting his tongue soothe tender bites. AJ tore the foil from the condom and rolled it down his aching shaft. He knelt behind Clay and joined in the caressing and kissing, not rushing the process but relishing the moment. He kissed Clay's back and cupped his balls. His other hand was busy touching whatever part of Sarah's anatomy that presented itself. Soon, the small cabin echoed with heavy panting, murmurs of pleasure and whispered demands for more. He paused to squeeze a goodly amount of lube on his fingers and began stretching the muscles of Clay's anus. 

 

Clay hissed at the momentary discomfort then sighed his approval, "More, AJ. Now, please." 

 

"Easy, Clay. Sarah, baby, you with us here?" 

 

"Yesssss. Soon, Clay. I want you in me soon." 

 

"Clay, put a pillow under her hips." 

 

Clay filled her until his balls slapped against her bottom. "Now, AJ. I don't think I'll last." 

 

"Sure you will, Clay." AJ bent over and carefully replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock. "Been too long, Clay," he sighed as he pushed slowly into his lover. 

 

Mac's whole body seemed to sing with the pleasure and weight of both men. Until AJ began to thrust in and out, Clay hadn't moved so much as he seemed to throb inside of her. She swore she could feel AJ's cock though she knew it wasn't the same as when both men filled her. It was almost more emotional than physical though the sensations were incredible. When AJ began to move, each thrust drove Clay deeper inside her. As each back thrust dragged Clay's pubic hair across her clit she felt the incredible tingling in her womb. She clutched Clay's shoulders and almost immediately felt one of AJ's hands take hers. His fingers, entwined with hers, flexed against Clay's skin until the three of them came within moments of each other. 

 

They stayed joined for a moment. AJ's arm around Clay's chest kept the spy from collapsing onto Mac. Sarah could feel AJ's thigh's tremble with the effort. "I've got him," she whispered and pulled Clay down on top of her; his cock was still buried within her. 

 

AJ pushed back, freeing himself, keeping the condom in place. He was still panting from the exertion but managed to stumble to the bathroom. By the time AJ returned Clay was sound asleep, his head resting against Sarah's chest. Climbing in so his chest was against Clay's back, AJ gently cleaned Clay and then stretched over to wash off Sarah. 

 

They sandwiched the exhausted spy, clasping hands over his torso. Light seeped in through the curtains casting an eerie glow to the room. Their eyes locked on each other, two lovers protected the third. "You know," she whispered, "you and I would never have come together if it hadn't been for him." 

 

As he gave himself up to sleep AJ pulled her hand to his lips. "Why do you think I came this weekend, Sarah? I'll be damned if I can understand it but you must know I will always be there for both of you. No matter how this turns out." 

 

Too sleepy to be troubled by his vaguely ominous words, Sarah let lassitude overtake her and moved a little closer to them both. 

 

*** 

At first Webb thought he was dreaming. It was a rather pleasant dream for a change with no blood or screams of terror to jerk him awake. No, what he heard was a whispered giggle and a gruff sigh. Finally, he discerned the throaty demand. "Hush. Let me. If you wake him before he's ready I will so hurt you, AJ Chegwidden. There are many, many things I want to do with him, with you both this weekend, so I want him rested." 

 

"Yes ma'am." AJ's agreeable response turned into a groan that Clay fully understood. From the way the bed moved he could picture them without opening his eyes. AJ was lying on his back. If Clay stretched out his arm he would be touching the other man, or perhaps he would be touching Sarah's bent leg. The calf muscle would be clenched as it supported her body. She would be straddling AJ. Their joining was wet and noisy; each downward plunge squished more of her juices around AJ's cock, the cock that had pleasured Clay so recently. 

 

For a moment that cold voice of doubt tried to make the point that he should be jealous. After all, they were supposed to be here for him. He lay still to allow the self-doubt that had always goaded him throughout his life to seep in, but it didn't. With AJ and Mac he felt loved and needed and it pleased him that they were enjoying each other next to him instead of going to the other room. 

 

Their climaxes seemed to vibrate the entire boat. He finally opened his eyes in time to see her collapse on top of AJ. Their joined mouths doing little to swallow their groans of release. 

 

Webb was surprised that it was still light out. He felt more rested and relaxed than he had in a month. "What time is it, Sarah?" he whispered, letting his fingers trace the outline of their joined bodies. 

 

"Mmmmm. Sorry, sweetheart, we didn't mean to wake you." 

 

"Doesn't matter. Damn, I feel good but, man, am I hungry. You gonna make me stretch to see the clock?" 

 

"Silly. 1423 hours." 

 

"Paris time?" 

 

"Well, we're in Paris aren't we?" Sarah's happy smirk lit her face. 

 

"You know, you better be careful, Colonel MacKenzie. The wrong people find out about your little gift and the next thing you know you'll find yourself the subject of a government research project." 

 

Sarah eased off of AJ and, placing her hands on either side of Webb's face, gazed down into his hazel eyes. "Won't matter. I know a spook and a SEAL who will find me and carry me off to a tropical island...or...a barge on the Seine." 

 

"You know it." He sighed and pulled her face down to his. The kiss was sweet and brief and he tasted AJ on her lips. She pushed off him and then lowered her mouth to his chest and began a gentle assault, moving slowly downward. By the time she reached his cock he was already hard for her. 

 

Sarah knelt, her lips poised above Clay. As she blew gently on the head of his cock she felt AJ's fingers begin to caress her legs. She moaned softly. They could never seem to get enough of each other. She began to lick the length of Clay's cock, circling the head before engulfing him. One hand braced against his thigh, she cupped his balls with her free hand. She would have been more focused on her efforts, but she felt another hand join in the caressing of her body, somewhat distracting her. 

 

Both men reached her sex at the same time. As Sarah's lips began to pleasure Clay's cock, AJ plunged three thick fingers deep inside her while Clay began to circle his thumb around her sensitive nubbin. Clay concentrated on maintaining the rhythm he knew she liked but what she was doing to him made if very difficult, particularly when she began to rock her hips, pushing AJ's hand deeper inside her. The pale afternoon light clearly illuminated the scene and Clay groaned at the eroticism. Leaning up, careful not to lose his prize, he began kissing and nipping at her hip. 

 

All she could do was moan her pleasure. She tilted her head just right to allow him deeper access. He didn't like to thrust in her mouth but the sensation was too much and he found he couldn't help it. One deep thrust later and he felt her nose nestled against his balls and he could feel her throat muscles caressing his cock. He bit down hard on her ass as he came with a rush. 

 

The pleasure/pain pushed Sarah over the edge and she came with a shriek as Clay fell from her mouth. She collapsed on the bed and swore. "Damn you, Clay," she panted. "That was incredible, but don't expect me to keep AJ from breaking something else when he sees the bite mark." 

 

"Oh, God," Clay groaned. "Baby, I am so sorry. That was the most intense...the most fantastic..." He wasn't surprised when he felt his hair being yanked. He couldn't believe he had lost control like that and bit her. He waited for AJ to hurt him back. He was surprised when AJ's mouth covered his in a brutal kiss. All he could do was hold on for dear life and pray that AJ wasn't trying to kill him by suffocating him. As AJ's tongue thrust into his mouth he lost himself in the sensations all over again. Finally, AJ had to come up for air and Clay tasted the blood from where AJ bit his lower lip. 

 

Carefully, Sarah crawled between the two men. "It's okay. It was fantastic. But don't get any idea about me getting into that pain stuff on a regular basis." 

 

Clay reached out and reverently caressed her cheek. "Sarah, I'm sorry. Really I am. Forgive me?" 

 

"Well, you may have to kiss it and make it better." 

 

AJ chuckled and pulled her back against his chest. "I believe that's what got him into trouble in the first place. Now, minx, go take your shower. I'm starving and I want a real meal!" 

 

"Aye-aye, sir," she sniffed. "You just want him all for yourself." 

 

Both men groaned but it was AJ who answered. "Not for a while Sarah. Now scoot, I'm going to the other shower. All my stuff is laid out there." 

 

Clay lay there for a moment, upset by his loss of control. He could hear Sarah in the bathroom, the water beating against her skin. 

 

When she came out, a towel wrapped around her, she found him standing at one of the windows staring out across the river. "It's really a very nice spot you found, Clay." She kissed his shoulder. 

 

"Let me see," he sighed as he pulled the towel off her. He turned her so the sunlight struck her bottom. "Oh fuck." Kneeling before her he gently kissed the purpling bruise. "God, I am so..." 

 

"Hush now. This isn't the first bruise I've got from either of you. And if I remember correctly, you must have had to wear turtlenecks for a month after the Bahamas. You didn't even break the skin." She gently tugged on his hair until he stood next to her and kissed her passionately. "Now go shower." 

 

Relieved by her forgiveness he smiled softly. "Yes ma'am. I'm glad you came, Sarah. I'm glad he came too, though I'm surprised he managed it." 

 

"Yeah, me too, but don't tell him that unless you want a lecture." 

 

Clay laughed, turned around and held her briefly. "The `you know, I was in Black Ops while you were still..." 

 

"Watch it, sonny." AJ growled from the doorway. Clay and Sarah sighed. 

 

"Well old man, I'll give you this, you look good in slacks and a crew neck. We may have to protect you tonight." Clay grinned and moved around the bed. "I'll be quick about it. There are some nice restaurants down here." 

 

*** 

 

Clay dressed in chinos, a three-button Henley and desert boots, whistled appreciatively when Mac finally joined them on the dock. "Nice." He eyed the pale blue cotton knit dress that seemed to cling to every curve. 

 

"Yeah, nice, except it took her too damn long." AJ sighed petulantly. 

 

Mac slapped his chest. "So you don't like?" 

 

AJ pulled her to his lips and kissed her. "The dress if very nice, but you're going to get cold later on." 

 

Mac hugged him tightly then linked her arm through Clay's. "Well then you two will just have to keep me warm. She let them help her off the boat. She didn't remember buying such ridiculous shoes. She seldom wore three-inch heels, let along shoes that could only be described as fuck-me pumps. She could easily look down on Clay, who didn't seem to mind in the least. She met AJ amused grin with a petulant, "What?" 

 

"I suppose you are going to want me to carry you back when your feet start hurting," he snorted. 

 

"Sir, I'm a Marine. I can handle it," she retorted. 

 

"Uh-huh." He looked at Webb with a cocked eyebrow. "Lead the way. This is your part of town." 

 

Clay snorted but led them down the waterfront. They had just turned away from the river when they met the old crone who had accosted them when they first reached Webb's barge. Another woman, who was a good twelve inches taller and a good twenty years younger, though her long coarse black hair was shot through with streaks of grey, accompanied her. 

 

"Bonjour, Gabrielle, Honore. Ce sont mes amis, AJ et Sarah." Clay introduced the two. 

 

"Please, Clayton. I speak perfectly good English and Gabrielle is just stubborn." Honore gently chided Clay. She held out her hand and firmly shook both Mac and AJ's hands. "It is good to meet you." 

 

She turned and spoke rapidly to Gabrielle who nodded. "Oui, il est pleasent pour vous rencontrer." 

 

Honore turned back to Clay and asked, "You are going to show your friends our voisinage, how do you say, our..." 

 

"Neighborhood. Oui, nous avons très faim." 

 

Gabrielle muttered something and Clay laughed and translated. "Mademoiselle Gabrielle insists that she can cook better than any of the chefs at the bistros." 

 

Honore broke in. "Yes, but I would have to clean up. You and your friends have a pleasant afternoon." 

 

"We will." Sarah smiled. Taking both men by their arms she waited for the old women to pass by. 

 

"Instead, Honore reached out and touched Clay's face. "Simon must be quite put out with you, Clayton." 

 

Clay scrunched up his forehead in consternation. "Simon? Why?" 

 

Honore looked knowingly from AJ to Mac and then back to Clay's pink cheeks. "Garçon idiot," she mildly admonished. "All those years he had such a crush on you and only now you are recognizing your total sexuality." She glared from AJ to Sarah. "Clayton is a good man, I hope you treat him well." Not waiting for a response, she and Gabrielle made their way past them. 

 

"No way." Clay blushed furiously. "He never said a word to me. The old women are confused." 

 

"Does it matter, Clay?" AJ asked. 

 

Clay led them to the next block and turned further away from the barge. Finally he began to speak. "We worked together almost three years; I don't remember ever looking at him for longer than a few seconds unless we were completely immersed in a mission. Maybe I didn't want to see anything there. He glanced at Sarah and AJ. "I don't know. Of course, I don't think I could have worked with him if I had known and maybe that was his truth too. Believe it or not, in my entire 15 years in this business I only once got involved with a partner or a target and that nearly got me dead." He broke away from Mac's arm and stopped for a moment, hands in his slack pockets, looking up at the afternoon sky filled with white clouds hiding the sun. "This isn't a business where you meet a lot of potential lovers." 

 

Mac hooked her arm through his again and pulled him closer. "So you're saying you're not a slut," she said in a normal voice. Two men who were just passing by the trio managed not to stare. In fact, they only missed half a step before continuing on, both managing to hold in their laughter for a heartbeat. 

 

It was the prefect thing to say. AJ and Webb nearly choked but then laughed too. "Good lord, take her out of the uniform and you can't take her out in polite society." AJ groused. "Where's a good place to eat?" 

 

They ate a filling lunch in a small bistro specializing in Italian fare. AJ and Sarah kept up most of the conversation, Clay having grown quiet. Finally, AJ rubbed his finger up his friend's forearm. "What wrong, Clay? The mission or what Honore said to you?" 

 

Clay didn't answer at first. He glanced around the dark little room taking in the people around them. Most were men sitting in pairs, heads bent toward each other, smiling, occasionally touching one another. There was one female couple. But, in a dark corner he spotted a man sitting with two women and it was obvious that the three were as engaged with each other as AJ, he and Sarah were. "I've been around too long not to accept homosexuality as being what it is and that it has little to do with how we conduct our everyday lives." He cocked a small smile at AJ. "The opinion of the current administration and the US military notwithstanding. But I know I wasn't attracted to Simon, anymore than I am attracted to Harmon Rabb - who I will admit is probably an attractive man to both men and women. I like them both as friends but I never got the feeling around him that I get around you, AJ." He met Sarah's steady gaze. "Or the feeling I get around you, Beautiful. Sometimes it scares me how much this means to me. How much the consequences can affect us." 

 

"What? That we'll get caught and decisions will have to be made?" AJ asked softly. 

 

"Yeah, a little. From a career standpoint the risk is less for me than for you two. The Company has known about Simon from day one but he's a good operative and they look the other way. The senior management even colluded to keep one director from ever finding out about him - I'm pretty sure Simon never even met the guy." He reached out and took both their hands. "But if this is ever discovered and you are forced to pay the price it will hurt me as much as it will hurt you. I know what you two sacrifice to make `This' happen." He squeezed AJ's hand. "I know what it does to you to spit in the face of Navy rules. I don't know how you do it." 

 

AJ pulled back his hand and rubbed it over his mouth. He had come here to make sure that Webb was okay, not consider something that he thought about only late at night when the guilt and self-doubt consumed him. 

 

Mac took AJ's hand in hers and brought it to the center of the table so that all three pairs of hands were clutched together. "We do it Clay, because the alternative is unacceptable." She answered for both of them but waited for AJ to disagree. Clay and she looked at AJ and waited. His answer started with a deep exhalation of breath. 

 

"For nearly thirty-five years the Navy has been my life. It gave me a sense of purpose and for years I was able to pretend that it was enough. Accepting the occasional brief liaison as all I could emotionally handle. But, in the past few years I've seen too many men, who, just like myself, never found something else to love, something else to be involved in on a deeply personal level." He shuddered and then shook his head. "I want - no, I need - to be part of something that's just for me that has nothing to do with the Navy." He brought Sarah's fingers to his lips and smiled. "I know when this first started we pretended it was all about you, darlin'. And, on some level it always will be. Clay is nuts about you. Me? You've given so much to this old man." 

 

"Oh for goodness sakes! Will you two knock it off." Sarah fought valiantly to keep her tears at bay. "Old man my ass, AJ. You are more energetic at 56 than most of the younger men I know. And after you're birthday celebration next month, you will probably leave me unable to walk without cringing. You are the most vital man I've ever met. Well, one of two anyway." She smiled at Clay to make sure he understood where she was going. The squeeze of his hand on hers assured her that he did. "All I know is that the three of us are stronger and better for having what we have. I will never give it up," she finished fiercely. 

 

AJ sighed again and dropped his eyes to the table. "But you are giving up so much aren't you, Sarah?" 

 

"What? I'm happy doing what I'm doing. I've got friends at JAG who will be my friends no matter what. If we are found out and I have to leave the Marines do you honestly think that Harriet Sims or Bud Roberts or Victor Galindez will never speak to me again? I'm not too sure about how Rabb will handle it, but he is a good friend too, perhaps I underestimate him. We'll be fine, regardless. We'll get jobs in the private sector. We won't go on welfare even if we both lose our pensions, AJ. You've said that yourself." 

 

"What about kids, Sarah?" 

 

The air seemed to rush from her lungs and she swallowed painfully. "What about them, AJ?" 

 

"I thought you wanted children." 

 

"I do, someday." 

 

"Someday is running out, Sarah." 

 

"Then I'll deal. What's up with you, damn it? We came here to cheer Clay up and all of a sudden you've turned all maudlin." She pushed her coffee cup to the middle of the table. "What's this really about, AJ?" 

 

AJ looked at Clay but Sarah caught the slight shake of the spy's head. "What have you two been discussing and when, please and thank you, SIR." Both of them knew she was slightly pissed and they knew she wouldn't be put off. 

 

"Clay told me he proposed a month after we got back from the Bahamas." 

 

"And I assume that Clay gave you my answer and my reasons for saying 

no, AJ." 

 

"Yes, and while I appreciate your concern, is it really valid?" 

 

"I think it is," she snapped before standing up. Looking down at both men she growled, "We are together in this gentlemen - three, not two with an add-on. It wouldn't be right if I married Clay, anymore than it would be right if I married you, AJ." 

 

"Perhaps, but it might be safer for us all." AJ insisted quietly. 

 

Mac turned on her heel and walked out of the bistro. 

 

"Shit. This is my fault." Clay sighed 

 

AJ stood and threw some francs on the table. "No, it has needed to be said since the Bahamas." 

 

"I've tried to talk to her about it AJ, but..." He too stood up and, after quickly glancing around, headed outside. 

 

*** 

Sarah stalked out of the bistro somewhat angry but mostly sad. Looking both ways up and down the street, she decided on her direction, not waiting for them. She knew they would find her, even in the bustling crowd. She didn't want to think about the choices that would have to be made - someday. But not when a beautiful afternoon in Paris beckoned her. 

 

As she walked, she allowed the sights to tug at her attention. If the shops were trendy, the art galleries were outlandish; overt sexuality was the main focus of the pictures and sculptures that stared back at her. She studied one piece that needed no title - Orgy would suffice. The blend of black and white marble was detailed and the scene lovingly rendered. 

 

"Outlandish and trite, no?" 

 

Sarah didn't bother to turn around; she could clearly see the other woman's reflection in the glass. 

 

"Rather like something from the eighties, I think," she replied noncommittally. 

 

"Exactly." The woman was tall and Mac felt almost dowdy next to the incredibly beautiful blonde dressed in a chic and obviously expensive outfit. Amused, deep blue eyes bore into hers. "You are new here. I've never seen you before. American, right?"

 

Mac considered the woman for a moment. She suspected what the blonde wanted and wondered how to get away without drawing attention to herself. They definitely didn't need a scene or a complication this weekend. "Yes. I've been to Paris before, but never to this part of town. I'm here visiting a couple of friends." 

 

"Yes. The Spy and Ce chauve magnifique. Il est chouette," the blonde sighed dramatically. 

 

Mac had no idea what the woman said beyond one word. "Spy?" She managed with more aplomb than she felt. 

 

"Oh, I have no idea what he really does for a living; probably something boring like a stockbroker or lawyer, no. We just call him `The Spy' because he shows up for a few days and then disappears. He's always very polite but never - how do you say - connects with anyone. This is the first time in a long time that I have seen him with another man. And this one!" Mac understood the dramatic sigh, but she didn't think she liked it. "Usually he stays on board that horrid little barge or dines with the two old crones." 

 

Mac sniffed. "I think Gabrielle and Honore are wonderful. I hope I'm that alive and loving when I'm old." 

 

The blonde considered her for a silent moment. "Mais naturellement. Who would not? But, they are not the most exciting companions one could chose down here." 

 

Mac finally turned to face the other woman. "Excitement can be overrated, mademoiselle." 

 

"Indeed, mon cher? Why else would someone who does not live here keep coming back if he doesn't want to play?" 

 

"Who said I didn't want to play?" Both women turned to find Clay, flanked by AJ standing just out of the line of reflection. "What did you have in mind?" Clay cocked his head and studied the blond who studied him right back. "Bernadette Dubreuil, correct?" 

 

"Oui, monsieur," Bernadette purred and held out her hand. Clay took it momentarily but released it quickly. If Bernadette was upset by the not quite insult she didn't let on. "You are quite the mystery, monsieur. The old women do not gossip. I don't even know your name." She stepped closer and her voice dropped to a sultry growl. "And, mon cher, I know everyone down here." 

 

"Only those of us who wish to be known, Bernadette." 

 

"Perhaps I was not so far off on your nickname, monsieur." 

 

As Clay's eyebrow rose even further, Mac cut in. "She's found you out, darling. Seems your nickname down here is "The Spy." 

 

"Gee, some secrets just aren't safe are they?" Clay replied calmly. "Well, Bernadette? Are you in need of a spy?" 

 

The blond smiled at the obvious joke. "Spy or not, I'm always looking for interesting people. Why don't you three stop by tonight?" She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a hot pink business card. "This will get you past all la bourgeoisie." She didn't wait for Clay to take it, but instead reached out and tucked it inside the watch pocket of AJ's jeans. Stepping a little closer she dragged her deep purple nail across his zipper and whispered, "Je vous espère certainement viendrai ce soir." 

 

AJ just looked at her sternly and she chuckled low in her throat. "jusqu'à ce soir, chéris." She waved as she walked down the street. 

 

AJ cleared his throat. "Uh...who was she and what did she say." 

 

Clay grinned evilly. "Well, I guess if you're bored with us, Bernadette will keep you company tonight. She said she really hoped you would come..." he waited a beat, "to her club. At least I assume that's what she meant, but you never know." 

 

"Oh brother." Mac's snort turned into a giggle. "What does Ce chauve magnifique. Il est chouette mean?" 

 

Clay sighed, "Roughly? That magnificent bald man. She thinks you're hot, AJ." 

 

Thankful that Mac's mood seemed to have passed, for now anyway, AJ pulled out the card. "What kind of club is this place?" 

 

Clay was also glad that Mac seemed to have forgotten their foray in seriousness. "A dance club - sort of." He thought for a moment. "You know, we've never gone out together. You know, like on a normal date." 

 

AJ snorted. "Gee, Clay, you think there might be a reason for that?" 

 

"Wait a minute," Mac said, excitement coloring her voice. "How wild is this place." 

 

Clay considered the question for a moment. "Well, I doubt that you will have to worry about running into the SecNav there. I've heard it's a pretty wild anything-goes kind of place. Many a Sunday morning I've come down here with my paper to drink my coffee. You learn a lot about a neighborhood that way. From the snatches of conversations I've overheard, Un Lys de Calla has little to do with the flower. It's in a warehouse about four blocks from here. I've heard it has anywhere from three to five levels. Most people talk about the dancing, the sex shows and the private rooms. Once though, I heard there was another floor where things got pretty outrageous." 

 

AJ looked like he was going to balk but a look on Mac's face stopped him. "You want to go there, Sarah?" 

 

She shrugged and turned to walk a little further down the street. She stopped in front of a clothing store. The small gold sign announced "Le Femme Fatale." When she felt their presence she sighed. "Maybe not necessarily there, but, wouldn't it be fun to go out. I never thought that we ever could and frankly, I've been perfectly happy being `cooped' up with you two, most times." She glanced at Clay and smiled ruefully. "It's kinda of nice having dinner out." She turned her gaze to AJ. "You and I have never been out together. I understand why, but wouldn't it be nice. Particularly..." She stopped and nodded toward three people, two men flanking a woman, walking down the street, arm and arm, "in a place where people don't seem to give a damn who we are or what we're doing?" 

 

AJ took a deep breath and not for the first time wondered how much the danger of this situation played a part in the excitement he felt every time they were together. "Clay?" 

 

Unlike AJ, he and Mac had gone out to dinner a couple of times. Clay had forced the issue by personally delivering the first dozen flowers of Mac's birthday present two days after they had returned from the Bahamas. Mac hadn't been happy at first, but later that night she had agreed that the look on Harm's face had been priceless. It hadn't hurt that AJ had been waiting for them at Clay's house later that night. Clay had given AJ an opener to the garage connected to his townhouse. Since no one seemed to know that AJ owned a Harley no one ever made the connection. But, unless it was an official function of some kind, Mac and AJ had never been to dinner in public. And, considering how everyone `knew' just how aggravating AJ found the spy, for the two men to have dinner alone would be incomprehensible. Webb shrugged. "Come on. I want to talk to someone." 

 

They walked across the street and entered a small salon. A girl, no more than eighteen looked up. Her bored, jaded look was replaced by a genuine smile. "Clay!" She came around the tiny table and hugged him tightly. Then she ran her fingers through his unusually longish hair. "Oh you naughty boy! Claude!" she shrieked. 

 

"Amiee." Clay sighed. The curtain was thrown back and AJ and Mac were greeted to sight of a tall pale man dressed in a net shirt and loose baggy pants; his head was completely smooth, he had no eyebrows. The panic in his face dissolved immediately upon seeing Clay. He practically pranced up to the spy and grabbed himby the shoulders. 

 

Once the greetings were over with, Clay, blushing to the roots of his hair, introduced them. "Claude, Amiee, these are very good friends of mine, AJ and Sarah." 

 

Claude stood back and considered the two. "Very nice, Clayton," he purred, his British accent very pronounced. "I wondered how long it would take you to get over Simon." He looked Mac up and down. "And in such an enterprising way." He licked his lips upon studying AJ who managed to keep the embarrassed glare out of his eyes. "Oh very, very nice, Clayton. Lucky boy." He turned back to Webb and also ran his fingers through the spy's hair. "Dear heavens, did your barber die?" 

 

"No, Claude, I've been busy," Clay sighed. 

 

"Too busy for a hair cut! Come back, all of you. Dear lord, I expected better from you. Well don't dawdle. Amiee, tell the Countess that Reun will do her today." 

 

Aimee nodded happily and touched Clay on the arm as the three started to follow Claude back into the shop. "Clay, I can't thank you enough for what you did for papa." 

 

Mac saw Clay's face soften. "Glad I could help, Amiee." 

 

The beauty salon was modern and filled with stylists working on clients of both sexes of all ages, some staid and proper, most outlandishly dressed with various piercings clearly visible. Claude led them back to a private room and pushed Clay down into a chair. "Look at you. You show up with these two absolutely gorgeous people and you look like a hippie." 

 

"It's not that bad, Claude," Clay sighed again, but didn't stop the man from getting out his comb and scissors. 

 

"I suppose I can't do anything drastic?" the hairdresser asked. 

 

"Oh, Clay. How about letting him dye it..." Mac's outburst died on her lips at the look in Clay's eyes. "Well, maybe not." 

 

"Nothing drastic, Claude." Clay met AJ's glance in the mirror. "AJ wouldn't like it." 

 

"Well then, I'll just make it all GQ for you again. Actually, I rather like it that way, but don't tell anyone." 

 

Clay put up with the ministrations. He hadn't entered the shop with the intention of getting a hair cut. But as he watched in the mirror he realized just how long it had been. He doubted anyone in Uzbekistan would notice on Tuesday. 

 

As he cut, Claude kept looking over at Mac. It began to unnerve her. "What?" 

 

Claude sighed. "I don't suppose you would let me cut your hair? You have the perfect bone structure for a truly dramatic cut and style." 

 

Mac gulped and ignored AJ's rude snort. "Uhm...actually I don't think my boss would appreciate dramatic." Keeping her eyes firmly on Claude she ventured shyly, "is there anything you could do that wouldn't be permanent - you know, kind of fun that I could wash out." 

 

"What did you have in mind? Where are you going? What are you wearing?" Claude fired off the questions faster than his scissors clipped Webb's hair. 

 

"Well, Claude. That's the real reason why we stopped in." Clay drew the hairdresser's attention back to the job at hand. "Mac caught Bernadette's eye on the street. La Fleur Blanche gave us a personal invitation to the club tonight. I wanted to get your opinion." 

 

"Opinion on what? Should you go? You? I can't imagine it, but these two. I rather suspect they swing a little more than you do." 

 

Clay refused to meet the two-star's shocked look. "Well, you're probably right, but where they go, I go. Have you been?" 

 

"Me. Sure, though I usually hang out at Le Fouet." He caught Mac's confused eye in the mirror. The Whip, darling. What can I say? I'm a bit jaded. But it's no place for you. Very few women ever go there, it's just for us guys." He actually giggled when Clay and AJ blushed. 

 

"Well, do you have any other suggestions?" Clay gritted out. 

 

"Un Lys de Calla really is a very interesting club. It has a little bit for everyone and captures the flair of the neighborhood." He finished with a flourish. "There are clubs that cater to just men that aren't bondage. And there are clubs where dear Sarah would be the new darling." He handed a mirror to Clay but didn't wait for the spy to comment before hustling him out of the chair. "Come, Sarah, let us prepare you for a night of decadence." 

 

Clay stood next to AJ and watched as Claude worked on Mac's short hair. Taking a few tubes of color he seriously discussed the different possibilities. "Darling, it will wash out in a few days." 

 

"Sorry, Claude, I have to be back at work on Tuesday, and I couldn't explain a purple stripe to...well I just couldn't." 

 

"Your boss must be a real ponce, dear. Oh well," Claude sighed and in the end decided to heavily gel and glitter her hair flat against her head. It had a wet look that made both men remember her coming out of the lagoon, the water dripping off her breasts. 

 

"Wow!" both men breathed. 

 

"Uhm...Claude...do you think this dress will be okay?" Mac looked down at the bright clinging knit." 

 

"Of course, not. Amiee!" 

 

"Yes, Claude?" the teenager poked her head around the corner, saw Mac and squealed, "I love it." 

 

"Yes, dear, well she's going clubbing tonight and she needs something special. Why don't you go with her and make sure she picks something that will knock them out. I'll take care of these two." 

 

As Mac let Amiee pull her out of the saloon she caught the look of sheer panic on the two men's faces. 

 

*** 

 

She beat the men back to the barge. She was really rather thankful because she wasn't at all sure how they were going to react to the outfit Amiee had talked her into. Frankly she wasn't sure that they would let her off the boat. Hanging the simmering fabric in the closet she went into the galley and made a fresh pot of coffee. The sun was just setting and she curled up on the sofa, kicking her shoes off as she did. She was extremely happy that Amiee had talked her into the new shoes. Just as sexy as the impossible pair she had worn during the day, the heel was several inches shorter and while narrow it spanned the width of the shoe. It would be perfect for dancing. 

 

As she sipped her coffee she thought back on the story Amiee had told her about how she had met Clay. It didn't surprise Mac in the least to hear that Clay had taken on the three men who were attacking the then sixteen-year old. It surprised her even less when Clay had helped her find the job at the salon that Simon had introduced him to years ago or that he had taken the time to find a doctor who would look into Amiee's father's condition. She had come to learn just how big a softy hid under the snide exterior of her younger lover. Just like the gruff façade covered AJ gentler side. 

 

She heard them grousing as they climbed on board the boat. "I can't believe you talked me into this ridiculous outfit." She heard Webb complain. 

 

"What? Black slacks - nice rayon blend slacks - a black tee shirt and a jacket. Hell, Webb you're just pissed Claude wouldn't let you buy the vest." 

 

"Funny, AJ. Well I can't wait to see the look on...Hello, Sarah." Clay stopped when they saw her sitting on the couch." 

 

"Hey, guys. There's fresh coffee." She dramatically waved toward the kitchen and both men caught the sparkle of her fingers. 

 

"Holy cow. What are they, weapons?" Clay asked in awe. 

 

She considered the long nails painted shimmering silver that would match her outfit perfectly. A tiny rhinestone graced the tip of each nail. Raising her legs she showed them her toes. "See. Matching." 

 

AJ just shook his head. "I want to be there when you argue your case before Sebring on Tuesday." 

 

Mac pouted. "Oh they'll come off before then." 

 

Clay came out of the gallery with two cups of coffee. AJ laid the garment bags over one chair and plopped down next to Sarah. Clay settled on the other side of her. 

 

"You know, I really like this couch. The one in the tree house really wasn't big enough for the three of us to sit comfortably." 

 

AJ went to stroke her hair and grimaced. "Ouch." 

 

"Big baby. It's just for tonight. We are still going out tonight aren't we?" 

 

Clay sighed. "After what the two of us spent? Damn straight." 

 

They drank their coffee in comfortable silence for a bit. Clay finally stood. Well, it's nearly seven. I suggest we change, go have a leisurely meal and check out the scene. We can decide whether or not to go to Bernadette's place or not as the night wears on. Claude gave me the names of a couple of other clubs. 

 

AJ motioned for him to sit back down. "Before we do, tell us about this Bernadette. She gave me the creeps." 

 

Clay pursed his lips and sat on the coffee table facing AJ and Mac. "Not much to tell really. She's well known down here. They call her The White Flower because she always wears a white gardenia in her hair while she's at the club. I've not heard anything that would lead me to believe she's dangerous or into anything dirty; though, you never know. It wouldn't surprise me to learn she dabbled in blackmail." 

 

"You think she suspects we are..." 

 

Clay cut AJ off. "Look, most people down here don't even know my name. I doubled checked with Claude while you were trying on that purple number..." 

 

"Purple!" Mac gasped. 

 

"Webb!" AJ growled. 

 

Clay laughed and both Mac and AJ were happy to see that some of the tenseness of last night had left his face - for a while at least. "Okay, eggplant, not purple. But anyway, Claude confirmed that my nickname, when anyone mentioned me at all was `The Spy.' Claude would never tell anyone different and neither would Amiee. Frankly, I'm small potatoes down here. Last year I was here twice for a couple of days each time. Look, if it gets uncomfortable anywhere we leave and come back here. Agreed?" 

 

"Works for me." AJ took Mac's hand. "Now, go get dressed. I want to see what you've gone and done to necessitate these nails." 

 

*** 

 

She insisted that Clay join AJ in the front bedroom so she could get dressed in privacy, "I want to make an entrance." 

 

"Uhm...Sarah...where's the rest of it?" AJ demanded when she walked out into the living area thirty minutes later. The two piece silver lame outfit consisted of a short skirt that barely covered her ass and a halter top that just covered the bottom of her breasts. As Clay's eyes traveled from the sexy sling pumps upward he breathed, "legs that just don't quit." 

 

Her smile was sultry as she sashayed up to AJ. "Now, now, don't be such a fuddy-duddy." She paused just out of reach and considered them both. "Turn around." She insisted and they had shown their own club wear off for her. "My God, AJ." she sighed. "Dark green leather and a spandex top? Nice ass." 

 

"Colonel!" 

 

"None of that now," she admonished. "Clay, I definitely like you all in black. You look very hot, very chic." 

 

"Yeah right." Clay reached to straighten his non-existent tie. "I feel like a boy toy." 

 

"My boy toys. Now let's get dinner." 

 

They dined at a Thai place in the center of the district. Clay and AJ felt uncomfortable at first but except for a few appreciative glances, they realized that they were almost conservatively dressed compared to many of the people around them. Sarah sighed, "You know, I should have got my navel pierced like Amiee suggested." She and Clay burst into laughter at AJ incredulous glare. 

 

Un Lys de Calla was an eye opener and a disappointment. Bernadette found them almost immediately after the bouncer saw their pass and took them ahead of the long line of partygoers waiting impatiently. La Fleur Blanche was dressed in a see through fishnet bra and matching slacks. The black lace undergarments left nothing to the imagination and Sarah had felt almost overdressed. AJ and Clay were busily checking out the rest of the club only to find that many of the women were as scantily dressed. AJ bent to whisper in Mac's ear. "Thank you for choosing something so...so..." 

 

"Demur?" she suggested. 

 

They danced a little, the pulsing music and strobe lights pounding the sexual nature of the place into their cores. The action around the edges of the dance floor further emphasized the eroticism as same sex couples and multi-partner groups groped each other; articles of clothing were scattered, forgotten, on the floor. 

 

Mac had twirled away from both men only to find Bernadette in front of her. The club owner began to rub up against her. When Mac jerked away, Bernadette seemed more amused than upset. Stepping back, she beckoned them to the upper reaches of the club. What they saw did little to improve Mac's shocked look. But it was the offer of employment that pretty much ended the tour. "Come now, darling, wouldn't you love to take a riding crop to either one of these boys." Bernadette purred. 

 

The look Mac gave the club owner reminded Clay of AJ's best incredulous glare. Turning to the to men she hissed, "Can we go now?" 

 

Once they reached the street Mac took in great gulps of air. "Well that was a perfectly awful idea. At least now I have no desire to visit one in DC." 

 

Clay took her by the shoulders and made her look at him. "Come on, the night is young and I have a few other places we can go too." 

 

They did find two clubs that, at least as far as they could tell, encouraged their patrons to drink and dance. If there was groping going on, most of the people at least kept their clothes on. They stayed in each for an hour or so, dancing, laughing and enjoying each other's company in a way none of them had ever thought they could. No one bothered them and Mac's good spirits were restored. They ended up in a dark little jazz club. A quartet was playing standards and no one was dancing. They settled into a dark booth way in the back and ordered one last round of drinks. 

 

"Now this is nice." AJ sighed, leaned back and closed his eyes. 

 

"Yeah it is." Mac was where she most liked to be, between the two of them, relatively alone. If anyone had eyed them as them made their way to the secluded alcove, it hadn't been overt. 

 

She sighed when she felt their hands on her thighs. "Time for us to go home?" 

 

"No. The music is great and the room is dark." AJ growled 

 

The men let their hands move to the slow rich sounds of the quartet. Sarah's skirt was too short to wear any kind of nylons so their fingers caressed smooth skin, slowly making their way up until their fingers met at her mound - her smooth mound. 

 

"Oh lord, woman, what did you do?" AJ gasped. 

 

"What do you think?" she sighed as she parted her legs a little more to give them better access. 

 

Both men suddenly found they were having trouble breathing. Together they pushed aside the nearly non-existent thong and parted her labia. Working together, each pushed a finger inside her while their thumbs rubbed along either side of her clit. 

 

She groaned softly as they took the tempo of the base player's solo. "Oh please. So good." She whispered. She didn't know who to turn to but AJ bent over her and captured her lips in his. Clay turned slightly to allow his free hand to slip under her top and began to knead her breasts. 

 

She bucked into their hands and when Clay felt her muscles begin to clench, he pinched her nipple sending her spiraling out of control. Thankfully, just as she screamed her pleasure into AJ's mouth, the rest of the quartet re-entered the mix. 

 

They stroked her back down from her high and when she could, she leaned into Clay and pulled his lower lip into her mouth. Sucking on him for a bit she began to rub his cock through his slacks. 

 

"Jesus, Sarah. Not now. Let's go back to the boat." 

 

She looked around and saw that everyone was watching the sax player. "Move the table a little." 

 

"Mac!" he hissed but before he could stop her she was under the table and between his legs. "Oh lord. Make her stop," he pleaded as AJ leaned toward him a bit. 

 

"Like I could. You just better pray that they keep playing and the lights don't come up at inter..." The rest that he was going to say came out in a strangle gasp. "Damn." 

 

"What?" Clay managed as he felt her release his cock from his slacks that had suddenly become too confining. 

 

"She's decided to multi-task." AJ groaned. The two men leaned a little closer and began to kiss, letting their tongues caress just like Mac was caressing their cocks. 

 

Sarah refused to consider what she was kneeling on. Surprisingly, the floor wasn't sticky and she couldn't feel anything through the gelled helmet of her hair. She would have to wash it before she joined them in bed tonight anyway. Earlier in the evening, she had decided to go completely wild and do what she felt like. She knew she was safe with them both. The orgasm they had given her had been so intense she wanted to reciprocate immediately. She had planned to work on Clay first and then move to AJ, but AJ had moved a little closer to Clay and she could easily reach both zippers. As she licked and sucked on Clay's head, she fisted AJ's cock squeezing it; moving the smooth skin over the rigid steel beneath. There was very little moisture yet, so she released him and ran her fingers through the mess they had left between her legs. She felt AJ tremble as he realized what she was rubbing on his shaft. She recognized a Charlie Parker song and knew the saxophone would cover what little noise she would make. She was just sorry she couldn't see either of them come for her. 

 

Clay thought he was going to die. The last time anyone had given him a blow job in public had been on his very first assignment and he learned a valuable lesson that day. Never let a suspected terrorist get that close to you. It had been the first and only time he broke his cardinal rule and was the main reason why he never got involved on the job. But this? This was fantastic - Sarah deep-throating him, while AJ plunged his tongue deep in his mouth. He tried to regulate his breathing but he was lucky he could take air into his lungs at all the way they were working him. Ignoring the gel in her hair he reached down and held her head as she worked him up and down. Reaching across the banquette seat, he found AJ's cock. Joining his with Mac's hand, the two of them worked AJ's throbbing shaft. Clay felt Mac sink even deeper on his cock and suck hard. What little air remained exploded as a groan into AJ's mouth. She licked him clean but didn't return his cock to his pants, letting the cool air further shrink him. He felt her move over to AJ. She moved her hand, he didn't. He continued to pump AJ while Mac sucked and nipped on the head. Evidently, AJ was already close because Clay felt the pulsing and swallowed AJ's sigh of release. 

 

They moved apart to allow her to return to her place between them. Clay and AJ pulled their handkerchiefs from their pockets. Moving in unison, they carefully cleaned her thighs and center. "Give me that napkin under your drink, Clay." She ran the damp tissue over her knees. "I better go check myself out. You want to order me another tonic?" 

 

Clay managed to zip himself back up and stand to allow her to get out of the booth. AJ suddenly looked a little sad so Clay joked, "Okay, when I have that heart attack, just get her out and call the ambulance later." 

 

"How can I ever give her up?" AJ stared off into the darkness. 

 

"Damn it. Why are you starting this again? You know she will never let you go. You know I won't ever let you walk away from either of us." 

 

"She can only get hurt. It's better if..." 

 

Clay took AJ's hand in his and squeezed until AJ looked at him. "You still think that by marrying me she won't be hurt. We both know I could very easily fail to return from a mission. Then what are you going to do?" 

 

"Whatever it takes." 

 

"Then why is now any different. She wants us both. Maybe if we can do something that will tie us together at least symbolically, all of us will feel better about it." 

 

AJ snorted. "What? Find some defrocked priest to marry the three of us? I bet we could find one down here." 

 

"Oh come on. You know that's not what I meant. Frankly, my marrying Mac couldn't mean more than what we already have - unless she gets pregnant." Clay glanced over and saw Mac walking back toward them. He continued quickly, "I've already changed my will. I've named you executor. I'm leaving everything to Mac." 

 

"I did the same thing after London. I named you executor. I guess we've both left each other a mess if we die." 

 

As Mac approached the table she saw the serious look on their faces and sighed. "Now what?" she demanded when she reached them. 

 

Clay winked at AJ and turned to her. "We were just discussing any possible fall out from Bernadette. AJ was concerned about fingerprints on our drink glasses." 

 

"Oh my God. You don't think." 

 

"No, I took care of that after London. I erased your fingerprints from the official Navy database and anywhere else you might be known." Clay laughed at AJ's shocked expression. 

 

Mac glared at them knowing that it wasn't the whole story but she felt too good to argue the point. "Let's not talk about Bernadette anymore. Come on, I want to see some more." 

 

"Good lord, we've created a monster." AJ sighed. "You couldn't have found a secluded farmhouse in the middle of Provence?" 

 

"Could have. Didn't. She's having fun. Besides, she wouldn't have had reason to wear that dress in a farmhouse." 

 

"Well, you've got me there sonny." AJ followed them outside. "Where to now?" 

 

Clay took them both by the elbows and steered them down a street. "We haven't been here before." They walked along gazing into shop windows and bars but not entering any of them until Mac stopped in front of a tiny little shop `le tatouage', artistically rendered in the shape of a dragon. She stood there staring up at the window for a long time. 

 

"Sarah?" AJ asked before sharing a concerned look with Clay. 

 

Clay touched her shoulder. "Hey? What's up, Beautiful?" 

 

Mac tilted her head from side to side considering the store, not answering either man. Gently, she pulled away from Clay and put her foot on the first step in front of her. 

 

"Sarah!" AJ demanded, a little louder than before. But, before he could move she was up the last two steps and opening the door. 

 

"What the hell?" Clay sighed but followed her inside. AJ, hands on his hips, glared after them before swearing softly and climbing the three steps. 

 

The small waiting room was brightly lit, the walls covered in intricate designs. AJ joined Clay who was standing to one side, staring at Mac, who carefully considering the works of art. 

 

"Can I help you?" A small oriental woman stood just inside the doorway at the back of the shop. 

 

Mac never turned her attention from the walls. "I'm looking for something special." 

 

"Of course. It is for you?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

AJ and Clay just groaned. 

 

"What did you have in mind?" The woman joined Mac at the wall, completely ignoring the two men. 

 

Mac finally met the woman's gaze. "Something to signify the commitment of three people to each other. Nothing very big or flashy; nothing obvious." 

 

"Of course. Come inside." 

 

AJ reached out for her. "What are you thinking?" 

 

Mac smiled. "Come on. I want to do this. For me." 

 

The two men sighed and followed her into the back room. AJ fumed. He had managed to make it thirty plus years in the Navy without a single tattoo, no Seal Trident, no Neptune, no body art at all. He had seen the small Marine Corps symbol on the rise of her hip. But, AJ had one secret fear he refused to share with anyone - he hated needles, with a passion. Just being in this place was making his armpits sweat. 

 

Clay seemed more fascinated that scared. "You know, I've never been in one of these places." 

 

The two stood off to one side and watched as the oriental woman showed Mac a large book. It seemed like hours that they flipped through pages pointing out features of one design and rejecting features of another. Finally, elation showing in her face, Mac pointed to one design. "That one. That's perfect." 

 

"Sarah!" AJ snapped. 

 

"Hush, AJ. Come here and look...both of you." 

 

Clay joined her at the book and peered over her shoulder. AJ stayed rooted in place. 

 

"Doesn't it hurt?" Clay asked. 

 

"A little." 

 

"It looks simple enough but you can clearly see the three swirls." Clay's eye for detail quickly took in all the intricacies of the pattern. 

 

"It's called a Celtic spiral." 

 

"How long will it take?" 

 

They looked at the woman who shrugged. "Not long. It's all one color." 

 

"Where are you going to get it, Mac?" Clay asked. 

 

Mac reached behind her neck and opened the buttons to the halter-top. Lowering the left strap she pointed to a spot high on her breast. "Right here. Right above my heart." 

 

Clay watched in fascination as the woman led Mac to the reclining chair in the center of the room. The entire procedure lasted thirty minutes from start to finish, during which time he often glanced away from her to find AJ standing rigid by the door; his arms folded across his chest glaring at her. "Hey, you okay?" Clay asked once but the look in AJ's eyes killed any further comments. 

 

When she was done, the woman motioned for Clay to come and examine her handy work. "Wow. It's what? An inch and a half across but you can see each spiral perfectly. Madam, you do excellent work. Does it hurt?" he asked Mac. 

 

"Now? No." Mac assured him. 

 

"Good. I'll get one too." He started to pull off his jacket but Mac stopped him, carefully keeping her eyes from straying to AJ. 

 

"No. You don't need to. This is good enough for all of us." 

 

"No it's not." AJ growled from just behind them. Before either could protest he pulled the spandex shirt over his head and snapped at the woman. "The same place, the same size as hers." 

 

"Of course. I will need to shave a patch of hair; it will grow back quickly though. I'm not sure you will be able to see the design clearly once it does though." The woman's fingers caressed the thick hair on AJ's chest. 

 

"Doesn't matter. I'll know it's there." 

 

"AJ, you don't have to do this. I know you can't like them." Mac whispered. "I've never met a SEAL who didn't have at least one, I figure you have to really..." 

 

AJ took her hand. "You have one, Clay is practically hopping up and down to get one. I'll get it, but you're going to have to hold my hand." 

 

It hurt like hell, but he never took his eyes off of Mac. Touched by what he was doing for her, tears of emotion formed in her eyes. AJ was surprised when the artist pronounced herself satisfied. Looking down his chin he stared at the thing for a moment then pulled Mac down for a long kiss. 

 

"Now you." The woman looked expectantly at Clay. 

 

"Shit that hurts," he yelped. AJ snorted, but Mac took the same stance she had taken next to AJ and held Clay's hand throughout the entire process too. 

 

It was nearly 0200 hours when they finally reached the riverfront, the barge only two blocks away. They walked side by side, AJ's arm thrown over Mac's shoulder, Clay's around her waist. "I can't believe we just did that." Clay said, rubbing the spot above his heart. 

 

Mac leaned over for a kiss. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me." 

 

"Beats the hell out of defrocked priest and a ceremony that doesn't mean a damn thing." AJ groused only to gulp and looked down at her. 

 

She stopped, demanding, "Excuse me?" 

 

Clay sighed but decided that AJ had dug that particular hole and he would have to figure a way out by himself. 

 

"Uhm...well..." 

 

Sarah just shook her head. "Speechless? You?" She tugged them forward not relinquishing her hold on them. "This was enough. This is probably going to get us into trouble someday, but it is enough. No regrets..." 

 

"No recriminations." The two men chimed in. 

 

The reached the barge and Mac touched her hair. "I hope to hell I have enough shampoo. You guys go ahead and get in bed. She walked to the bathroom door and turned back to glare at them - and don't start without me." 

 

"Yes, ma'am." They said, already pulling off clothes they would probably never wear again. 

 

They had made the bed that afternoon and Clay wondered aloud why they had bothered. Pulling the covers down again, he collapsed in the right side of the bed, put clasped hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. 

 

AJ lay down on the left side, leaving the middle for Sarah. "You know she's never going to get all that out of her hair." 

 

Clay snorted. "You said she had a case with Sebring? You have to go and sit in the back of the courtroom. I just hope it's not an important case." 

 

"She'll manage." AJ stifled a yawn. He felt the bed shift and looked at Clay who had rolled over on his side, doing the same, he faced the younger man. Neither said a word but both reached out to trace the dark blue tattoo. 

 

Later, hair finally as clean as it was going to be, Sarah stepped out of the shower to find them both sound asleep, fingers entwined. Sighing, she rubbed her hair one more time, then went to the foot of the bed. Careful not to jostle either of them, she crawled forward, the sheet clutched in one hand. Without waking, both men seemed to make a little more room for her, letting go of the other's hand. Once she was settled and the sheet covered them both, she placed Clay's hand on her stomach and AJ's hand over Clay's and fell asleep.


End file.
